Saving the World from Wilfre :again:
by Kaye Phantus
Summary: Wilfre enters Danville and uses one of Doof's new inventions to leech all the color from the world. Meap rescues Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Perry, and takes them to the Raposa's planet to find a cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my attempt at a Phineas and Ferb / Drawn to Life crossover. Let's see how this works.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon in Danville. Buford was on a family vacation, Baljeet was taking summer courses at the University of Danville, and Candace and Jeremy were on a date at SlushyDawg. Perry was enjoying his day off while Doofenshmirtz had some teeth pulled (poor Doof), and he was swimming in Isabella's pool with Isabella and Phineas, while Ferb sat in a lawn chair with a sun mirror. The Fireside Girls were off on a hike to get a patch that Isabella already had.<p>

Norm, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had to watch the lair while the doctor was at the dentist's.

"This is a tad dull. I'm going to take a nap."

And he does.

But this is what the shadow has been waiting for. As soon as Norm shuts down, the shadow floats into the main room and turns on a machine labeled "Grayinator". The shadow laughs and disappears into a swirling portal as the color slowly fades…

* * *

><p>Hey, where are my reviews? I have four hits on this story, BUT I NEED REVIEWS! Your ideas and constructive critsism are much appreciated. No flames, though, please. If you cant say something nice, dont say nuthin at all. but if you think some of this is a little crappy, just say: hey, i think you should fix (insert part) and maybe make it more like (insert revision). If you say it meanly, there's no way I'll listen to you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, 5 hits, but still NO REVIEWS! ME NEED REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>(Back to Isabella's house…)<p>

"COWABUNGA!" Phineas yells as he springs off the diving board, making a considerable splash when he lands in the pool below. Once he surfaces, Ferb and Perry hold up sign with 10's on them, Isabella's has an 11. Phineas punches the air; it's his best splash all day.

"Isa! Niños! The cookies are ready!" Isabella's mom calls.

"Cookies!" they all yell, except Perry, who just chatters, and Ferb, who gives a thumbs-up (so really just Phineas and Isabella).

All four go back inside, change into their normal clothes (well, except for Perry), and are on about their fourth cookies when Isabella sees something strange out the window. They all rush out side to see the gray slowly advancing. It's nearly to Isabella's backyard when Meap appears in his spaceship.

"Meap!" they yell (same two from earlier).

"Meap," the little alien replies, and motions for them to climb in. Ferb hands Perry to Meap, then climbs in himself, hoists Phineas up, and Phineas grabs Isabella just before the gray gets to her.

"Hey Meap, do you know what's going on?" Phineas asks.

Meap adjusts something on his watch, then responds. His voice sounds different from before.

"Testing, testing, am I speaking English?"

All four nod.

"Good, I've been having problems with Universal Wristwatch Translator. Back to your question, something similar to this happened on another planet not too long ago. I'm friends with the two scientists there, and maybe they can help us."

Meap taps some coordinates into the navigation system, and the now completely gray Earth gets smaller and smaller as the cute crime fighter heads for Raposania.

The home planet of the Raposa.

* * *

><p>Now I have 11 hits, AND STILL NO REVIEWS! Or Favs. Or Alerts. If me no get positive feedback soon, me be ANGRY.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, people, I have 22 hits on this story as of today. If I do not get some reviews, I will not post any more chapters. Those of you who have read this tory before (but obviously didn't care enough to even put it on your alerts, cause I don't have any of those either) need to send me some reviews! And those of you who are reading this for the first time, I appreciate your reviews just as much. Just tell me what you think about it, alright? Reviews make me happy!


End file.
